Might as Well Fall in Love
by fightforme
Summary: Haley is pretty sure of who she is. Nathan just wants to have fun. Peyton wants a relationship. Jake wants to relax. Brooke and Lucas are in love. So when they go to a beachhouse to spend the summer together. Anything can happen
1. No regrets

_A/N: Hey so this is the first fic I post! I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if I have any mistakes but english is not my main language and I don't have anyone to beta my stories. But I try to check it as much as I can. So hope you can enjoy it anyway! Please review if you want me to continue _

_XOXO_

**Might as well fall in love **

**Summary:**Haley is pretty sure of who she is. Nathan just wants to have fun. Peyton wants a relationship. Jake wants to relax. Brooke and Lucas are in love. So when they go to a beach-house to spend the summer together. Anything can happen

Chapter 1: No regrets 

" So let me get this straight.." a girl with curly blonde hair stated " You met this guy like one month ago, and he proposed?"

" Yes!"

" And you said yes?" the other girl exclaimed

" Duh, look at the diamond dumbass." She said pointing at her finger " Isn't it beautiful?"

" Brooke at this point I don't know who's crazier you or the guy who propossed to you."

" Green doesn't look good on you P. Sawyer."

" I'm not jealous."

" Look Brooke this Luis.."

" Lucas tutor-bitch."

" Hey!"

" Sorry but you guys would never understand, it was love at first sight." She sighed dreamly

" Brooke we're just trying to help you. We don't want you to make a mistake. Marriage is forever you know that, right?"

" What about divorce?"

" Not helping me there Peyton."

" Okay Brooke, what Haley means is that you're 23, okay? You're young, gorgeous you're starting your life, maybe this guy is just a thing of the moment. The fact that he says romantic things and quotes well-known authors doesn't mean he isn't a jerk."

" Look girls, I know you're trying to protect me here, and you're the best friends ever, and I love you for that but I just know Luke is _the_ one for me."

" What's so special about him anyway?" Haley asked

" Is it that big B.Davis?" Peyton asked as she giggled

" Ew Peyton!" Haley shouted " My virgin ears!"

" Oh please.." she replied as Brooke laughed " Really tell us B.Davis."

---

" She's just it for me.."

" Man you've known her for one month, we didn't know you were dating until last night. And we're your best friends!"

" Well Jake is my best friend I hung out with you because you're my brother."

" Shut up asshat, so what's so special about this Brooke anyway? Does she have three boobs?"

" Ew Nathan no wonder why he doesn't want to hung out wih you.." Jake said

" Okay whatever.."

" She's the one you guys."

" Okay Lucas now you're starting to sound like that guy from 'Must Love Dogs'" (A/N: _I have an obbsession with this movie I bring it up in every fic I know)_

" Nathan just shut up, look she's the one for me, when I'm with her I feel like..even for one moment, everything's perfect. And she's so perfect, seriously that girl should be in a museum, her smile and the sound of her laugh..." he sighed as she look into the stillness "..she's just _it_ for me, I'm in love with her and when she said yes last night I knew she was in love with me. This the first girl that wants me and not for my money.."

" LUKE HE'S STEALING THE BALL!" Jake yelled

" Uh oh sorry..."

" Look Lucas you jerk what if she found out you're rich?"

" Aw yes Nate, just stop ruining his fairy tale here."

" You guys don't you understand? I'm in love with her, I love her, she's the one for me, true love, once in a lifetime, it..."

" Yeah yeah, so all I just heard was blah blah blah.."

" Okay Nate mans shut up, what happened? Not getting any?" Jake interrupted

" Oh shut up you person-who-doesn't-get-any-since-last-year."

" Obbsessed much over my sex life Nate?"

" Okay stop it you guys! Look I invited her to go with us to our beach-house this summer."

" WHAT?" they both yelled

" Yes, we want to spend time together, after all we are getting married."

" And here I was thinking engagement was to break up."

" Shut up Nathan, look Luke we go to that beach house to bring woman into _woman_ not a fiancee."

" Okay I could ask her to invite her friends..."

" What no! That means no random hook-ups."

" Yes because you're getting a lot of those."

" Oh shut up."

" Luke go ahead invite her friends, there nice girls for sure."

" Thanks Jake..so Nate what do you think?"

" Oh so it matters?" Lucas rolled her eyes " Okay invite them, whatever. But they better be hot! Because if not I'm spending summer at Rachel's."

" Aka your personal slut."

" Shut up Jake."

" Oh you're right, sorry my bad she's everyones slut!"

" That's the point of being a slut."

" Whatever."

---

" And he said.. '_Would you marry me?'_"

" Peyton just to be sure how many times have we heard this?" Haley whispered

" Like twenty five?"

" I heard that you whores!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom. " Uh my cellphone..is Luke!" she said happily " Hey fiancee."

" Pretty Girl." He smiled

" What's up?"

" I just call to say I love you..."

" _Oh man could you be anymore whipped?" _Brooke heard in the backround

" Who was that?" she giggled

" My brother.."

" Brother huh?"

" I'm still waiting on the DNA test results."

" Uhm..." she giggled again

" I called because remember that trip I invited you to?"

" Yes, to your beach-house."

" Well I was wondering that maybe Holly and Paula would like to come.."

" It's Peyton and Haley.." Brooke said rolling her eyes " And of course they'd love to!"

" You haven't even asked them."

" Oh I know they will."

" Okay if you say so..." he said as he closed his door " I miss you.."

" You saw me last night or were you too drunk to remember?"

" You got me drunk and made me propose?"

" Bad Brooke, I know." She smiled " I miss you too.."

" Okay...good to know." He sighed " We're leaving in two days, so we'll pick you girls up."

" Okay fiancee, I have to go."

" I love you."

" I love you more."

" No I do."

" No."

" Yes."

" I love you more and that's the end Scott." She said as she hung up the phone and Lucas laughed " WHOORES!"

" Yeah?" Peyton aswered as she continued going through the magazine

" So you're admiting you're one you sneaky girl." Brooke giggled

" Won't answer." Peyton added

" Okay Haley stop giving Peyton a pedicure. Girls! I got us a vacation place!"

" Okay..." Haley said " With who?"

" My bf, his bff and his b."

" Again and in English please."

" My fiancee his best friend and his brother." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes

" Three guys with us in a beach house?"

" Well you can always hook up with the other two."

" Do you know them?"

" No..."

" Okay so you don't know if they're hot."

" They probably are..."

" Probably..."

" Okay Stop it P.Sawyer."

" What if they're physcos?"

" Don't call my boyfriend physco."

" You've known him for a month."

"I'm marrying him."

" Whatever..I'll go."

" Well, I'll go too, but if one of those guys..."

" Nothing will happen."

" Good. California here we come."

" Kind of already are there.."

" Oh shut up.."

" Then stop trying to sound like The O.C."

" You'd do Seth Cohen Sawyer, don't lie."

" You'd do Ryan Atwood, James don't lie."

" Okay, stop!"

" Fine." They both said at the same time

" ...I'd totally do Luke Ward"


	2. Chaotic doesn’t quite describe it

_A/N: Hey! So the reviews made me so It makes me happy to sign into my mail and see so that people add my stories to the story fav or story alert. Because it makes me think that wow people like what I'm writing! But please leave me a review if you have time, I really want to know what you guys think about the story. Reviewing is free and it makes me happy! Btw no matter what you read just to make it clear this fic is NH BL JP. Now that's clear, go ahead read & review!_

_XOXO_

Chapter 2: Chaotic doesn't quite describe it 

" So we are going to dinner with this Luis.."

" Lucas tutor-whore."

" Yeah right, whatever."

" Where's P.Sawyer?"

" You don't want to see her, she's PMSing and it's bad."

" Tonight? You're going to meet my fiancee and she's PMSing?"

" I am not!" Peyton said as she left the bathroom."

" Peyton Marie Sawyer aka PMS."

" Is Elizabeth Haley-Slut-James."

" I know, I just like saying that."

" Okay girls!" Brooke interrupted " No fighting! Just for tonight, please, for me?"

" Okay." They both said as they put some make up on

" You look pretty girls, not prettier than me obviously but.."

" Brooke I look like slut, seriously I don't know why I let you choose my clothes."

" Because you love me tutor-girly."

" Okay, yeah. Anyway Let's get going we have to be early."

" Oh please he's going to be late."

" PMS."

" Shut up."

" Told ya."

" Both of you!"

---

" Told ya Luke, chicks are always late."

Nathan stared around the restaurant as he waited impatiently for the famous Brooke to arrive, actually he wanted to know if her friends were hot because c'mon he was guys and he was going to be stuck with them for the rest of the summer and besides this was getting pretty uncomfortable because seeing three guys having dinner alone seemed a little...weird. God why were chicks always late? He glanced at Jake who was talking to his brother. After some minutes Lucas turned around and got up immeadeatly to hug and kiss a brunette that had just entered the restaurant.

" Hey fiancee..." Brooke whispered between kisses

" Pretty girl.."

" Cough Brooke..friends right here.." Peyton said as she watched the 'hello kiss' turn into a heated make up

" Get a room..." Jake added

" Great idea, thank you.." Brooke smiled

" You must be Brooke.." Nathan smiled

" Well yes, does he make out with other girls he's not engaged with?"

" I'm Nathan, his brother.."

" Don't change the subject.."

" I'm not..."

" Yes you are.."

" No one's talking to you Jake."

" Oh please you're just mad because you're..."

" Enough! Not fighting guys, not tonight."

" Okay.." they both muttered

" So boys, this is Haley and this is Peyton. But we like to call her PMS." Nathan and Lucas started laughing

" Turns out that bitch is being a Brooke..." Peyton said smiling.

" Okay I'll ignore that.. and we call Haley tutor-girl, it may change to tutor-bitch, tutor-whore or tutor-slut depending on the mood she's in."

" Which is a bad one, most of the time.."

" Oh Peyton please.."

" Girls.." Brooke interrupted " Forgive them boys they're so childish.." Brooke giggled.

" Oh look who's talking now.."

" Peyton shush."

" Okay, Haley and Peyton, I'm Lucas.."

" You're not a physco, are you?"

" HALEY!"

" Sorry had to ask."

" No I'm not.." Lucas laughed "...This is Nathan and Jake.."

" Oh hey.."

Haley's eyes stopped on Nathan. Seriously the guy was the hottest creature she had ever seen. He was perfect. His eyes were so blue and her back seemed so strong and his arm so ..oh god he was so incredibly hot, was it getting hot in that place or was it just her? She had to stop staring, he was going to notice, oh my god! She couldn't, he was absolutly flawless...well until he opened his mouth.

" Hey hot stuffs."

OH MY GOD. He had not say that

" Forgive him.." Lucas whispered " We're not sure if he's even human yet."

Peyton giggled and Haley smiled.

" Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Scott you're table is ready.."

" Finally.." Nathan muttered

" Girls, make up check!" Brooke said as the three of them approched to the bathroom.

---

" So what do you girls think?"

" His brother is a jerk." Haley said

" His brother is hot." Peyton said at the same time

" Guess choosing boys won't be an issue..Do you like Jake tutor-girl?"

" Um he's cute, but he hardly speaks and besides we have just met them and it's not like we have to date them just because we're spending all the summer with them stuck in.."

" Haley..you're rambling."

" Sorry...it happens.."

" Anyway let's go."

" Before the boys start making up their twisted fantasies.."

" EW P.Sawyer."

---

" What was that about?"

" Make up check? They go to the bathroom with that excuse to gossip."

" Oh my god do you hear yourself? You're so gay."

" No Nate actually that's call dating you know, when girls actually want to go out with you, they do that in dates."

" Oh shut up."

" Keep on sounding gayish."

" Ass-hole."

" Hey guys..." Brooke greeted as they got back

" Baby girl.."

" So..." Nathan interrupted " Since we're going to be staying together.."

" Shut up Nate.." Lucas stopped him

---

The Dinner was bad. Seriously bad. Completly bad. Bad doesn't start to cover it. Let's put it this way, this dinner made the captain of the titanic feel lucky. Okay not so much. But it was a disaster. Jake and Nathan kept on fighting and Peyton and Haley did the same thing. When Brooke and Lucas finally got them to stop Nathan started making nasty comments while Haley kept rolling her eyes and Jake and Peyton talked.

" So Luke, our friends don't get along.."

" Don't care.." he murmured as he continued kissing her neck. " Do you have your keys?."

" Is open." She giggled

" Like how you think Pretty girl.." he said as she giggled

---

" So Haley..."

" Don't talk.."

" Okay I'll shut it."

Haley sighed out in frustration. Why the hell did Jake and Peyton live near each other and Nathan happened to live next to her? God must have really hated her, she looked at him and sighed again, oh god was she really rude?

" Look Nathan here's the point.." she said as she saw they were near her house " You're cute, you just don't know when to shut your mouth-hole."

" You think I'm cute?" he said smirking as he stopped the car and she started to get out

" Shut your mouth-hole." She said as she slammed the door and walked into the building.


End file.
